SOA Dictionary
This is the the dictionary of Sons of Anarchy terms. From A-Z, and it should be set out right for you to add knowledge about the show. 'A' Ape Hangers a.k.a. Apes - High handlebars so that the rider's hands are at or above their shoulder height. The majority of The Mayans, M.C. ride bikes with Apes, as well as SOA Member, Bobby AB - The Aryan Brotherhood, also known as the Brand, or the AB, is a white supremacist prison gang and organized crime syndicate. APB - "All Points Bulletin" , Meaning that all police officers will be keeping an eye out for the person of interest 'B' Book - "...running book, pussy, and crank, out of Reno." Short for "bookmaking;" refers to gambling. Brand - The Aryan Brotherhood, also known as the Brand, or the AB, is a white supremacist prison gang and organized crime syndicate. Brown - Mexicans, usually refers to the Mayans. Burner - An untraceable prepaid cell phone used for sensitive and confidential communications. Cage - A term used to describe an automobile, Car, Truck, Van, basically anything other than a motorcycle. Cartel, also known as "Drug Cartel", a cartel is a criminal organization involving drugs. The term was applied when the largest trafficking organizations reached an agreement to coordinate the production and distribution of cocaine. Since that agreement was broken up drug cartels are no longer actually cartels but the term stuck and is now popularly used to refer to any criminal narcotics organization. Church - Generally this refers to a scheduled club meeting. Chapel - The meeting room of the MC. Colors - M/C Backpatch. A member with his colors is sometimes said to be "Flying Colors". Crew - Typically refers to a group or gang affiliation. The crew you roll with, is your "crew" Crow Eater - A female who hangs around or sleeps with a SAMCRO member prospect or member's vest. Cut - The term cut refers either to the fact that the sleeves have been "cut" off to make a vest, or that the Motorcycle Clubs back patch has been "cut" into a traditional three-piece patch (top rocker, bottom rocker and center patch). "Cut" could also simply be an English adaptation of the German word for such a vest, which is "Kutte". Cut, as in "Cut Off", a jacket from which the arms have been removed. 'D' D.O.C. - Department of Corrections. Dime - A 10-year prison sentence. Dyna - One of the styles of Harley-Davidson. Sportster/Dyna/Softail/Touring/CVO. 'E' Esé - Term used to describe a Latino friend. Pronounced /ˈesā/. (in Spanish-speaking regions) used as a form of address for a man. 'F' Flash Patch - Generic patches usually sold at swap meets and shops. First Nine - Refers to the original first nine members who founded the Sons of Anarchy MC. These members wear a patch that says "First Nine" on it. 'G' Gash - Derogatory term for "woman". Refers to the appearance of a woman's genitals. Gavel - Ceremonial Hammer used by a club or charter president. GB '''- refers to the Grim Bastards - The '''Grim Bastards Motorcycle Club (GBMC) is a motorcycle club based in Lodi, California. Their patch is a laughing skull and a fist, and their colors are orange and black. The majority of the gang members seem to be of African American ethnicity. Glasgow Smile - (AKA Glasgow, Chelsea, or Cheshire grin) a facial injury resulting from cutting the corner/s of a victim's mouth up to the ear/s, leaving a scar in the shape of an exaggerated smile. This type of injury might be inflicted with a "chib," a street weapon such as a makeshift knife or shiv. Filip 'Chibs' Telford was given this type of injury by Jimmy O'Phelan and returns the favor in the Season 3 finale. Green - Part of SOA's racial slang. Refers to the Irish. 'H' Hang around - A Hang Around is a person that has not attained Prospect status. A Hang Around is not a representative or member of the club in any way and neither he nor the club has a claim on each other. If something happens to him, the club is not expected to back him up. A man will generally hang around with the club until he is approached by the club to become a prospect, however becoming a prospect is not guaranteed. Homes - a term used to describe a friend or person you know. 'I' Ink - Refers to a person's tattoos. 'J' Jailbait - A minor who appears to be of the age of consent. Jefé - A Spanish/Mexican term for boss. Junkie '''- Someone on drugs '''Jessika - The top of the chain of *Crow eaters. 'K' Key - 'Kilo, meaning 1000. 'L Lam -''' "I am on the lam" meaning flight or on the run. '''M Mayans - See Mayans. Mexican biker crew based in Oakland, California founded by the current president Marcus Alvarez and was former enemies but now allies with SAMCRO after calling a truce during the departure of Ethan Zobelle. M/C a.k.a. M.C. - Motorcycle Club as in SAMCRO (Sons of Anarchy, Motorcycle Club, Redwood Original) because they were the original charter, the "First 9" that is often referred to. Mister Mayhem - Death. "Meeting Mr. Mayhem" is SOA euphemism for killing someone. A reference to the Men of Mayhem 'N' Nomad - A Nomad is a club member who does not belong to any specific charter, yet has privileges in all charters. As the name implies, the Nomads will go anywhere to take care of business. The only one who can call in the Nomads however is either the national president or a charter president. 'O' Old Lady - Wife or steady girlfriend of a club member. She’s monogamous and has the respect of the other women. There is usually one Queen; the main old lady. For SAMCRO the queen was Gemma Teller-Morrow until Season 5 when Tara Knowles-Teller became the main old lady and therefore the queen. "On the Lam" - To be on flight or on the run. Gemma was on the lam after being framed by Agent Stahl at the end of season 2. One-Niners - An all-black street gang based in Oakland, Los Angeles, all members have XIX (19 in roman numerals) tattooed on the back of their necks, they deal in the drug trade: mainly heroin with their profits going towards buying guns from the S.O.A or the Russian Mafia. The founding father and former leader Laroy Wayne had an on and off alliance with the S.O.A when fighting the Mayans. This lasted until Tig killed Laroy's girlfriend, Veronica Pope, (in retaliation for the supposed One-Niner attack on Clay) on accident, and Laroy swore revenge. Laroy failed and was killed, then dismembered on the orders of Damon Pope. This served the purpose of a message to the lower-ranking One-Niners that Pope was really in charge. Pope changed the leadership and kept a close eye on the One-Niner's to ensure no trouble comes his way. One Percenter - A term rising out of the 1947 Hollister Riot. A motorcycle rally being held in the town of Hollister got out of hand as the town was overrun by more bikers than had been expected. Several MCs took over the town and began drinking heavily and racing in the streets. In the aftermath, the AMA is said to have issued a statement that 99% of motorcycle riders are law abiding citizens, and that it is the 1% of troublemakers that are the problem. This story, however, may be apocryphal. Many outlaw clubs took this on as their new identity, and the term "One Percenter" was born. Originals - An original member of the Club. The term can also refer to an original member of the charter or chapter. You will notice the original members like Clay, Piney and Keith (former SAMBEL President) who had a 'FIRST 9' patch on their cut. Also a term used to refer to a rider's oldest jeans. OG - Original Gangster 'P' Packing Double - Having a girl on the back of your bike. Panhead - The Panhead engine made by Harley-Davidson from 1948-1965. Participate - To aid a member in a fight by ganging up on the opponent. Patch-In - To make someone a member of a club. Patch-Over - When one club takes over another. Prospect - Someone hopeful for club membership, who rides with the club during a probationary period. A unanimous club vote must be cast by the members for full initiation. Peeler - What the Northern Irish chapter call police. Refers to Robert Peel, founder of the modern police force in Britain. 'Q' TBA 'R' Rat Bike - A motorcycle that forgoes nice paint and bodywork, only to focus on performance. Typically cobbled together from whatever parts that can be salvaged on the cheap, its ugly appearance and amazing ability to "keep on running" this style was popularized by legendary pinstripper Ed 'Big Daddy' Roth. Roth made famous the cartoon character Rat Fink who drove beat up and purposely unattractive looking 'Rat Rods' and bikes. The style became known henceforth. The Reaper - Refers to the SOA logo: A grim reaper skull holding a crystal ball with an anarchist "A" in one hand, and an M-16 scythe in the other. RICO (Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations) - Laws passed to combat organized crime such as the mafia that are also used against some MC Clubs. Rocker - Part of M/C colors. Usually designates geographic location or territory. In the case of SOA refers to the Club Name (Top Rocker) and SOA's Territory (California, Washington, etc.). This can also refer to Jax's SAMCRO rocker that's is called inter alia ''"belly rocker"; side rocker or gunslinger rocker '''Rubs' - Rich Urban Bikers. 'S' Sanwa / San Joa - San Joaquin County, CA. Shovel Head - Type of engine Harley Davidson made said to look like a shovel made from 1966-1984 (Harley stopped production mid-year and replaced it with the new evolution engine. Soft Colors - A term used to describe wearing an M/C Member shirt. It will usually have either a Club Rocker or Club emblem that is to be worn only by patched-in members. Sweetbutt - A name for a girl who hangs out with the club and is always available for sex. Softails - A bike that looks like a hardtail, with one or two shock absorbers hidden within the frame. SAMCRO - Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. 'T' T-Bars - The style of handlebars used by many of the SOA club members. TM - Refers to the shop, Teller Morrow, started by Clay Morrow and John Teller. 'U' Unholy Ones - Like many biker patches, the real meaning of this one is debated. Some say it means that the wearer has killed for the club; others say that it is a reference to when a member is ordered to do a hit on a fellow member of the club, making them Unholy in carrying out a deed usually met with death for killing another member. Happy is a known assassin and Clay is known to have killed at least 2 members already. According to the sons of anarchy collectors edition book, the unholy ones patch is referred to as the patch club members wear that shows they will fight to the death for the club. 'V' VP - Vice President ' 'W Wetbacks - Racial slang (and slur) for Mexicans who enters the U.S. illegally. "Wet" coming from the idea that they swam the Rio Grande river to get to the US. White - Slang for a Caucasian individual. It also refers to neo-Nazi organizations such as the AB. 'Y' "Yellow" - Racial slang for Chinese or Asian gangs. TBA 'Z' 'TBA' Category:MC culture Category:Grim Bastards Category:Club Logo